Summer Days
by gilmorefanforever
Summary: My entry to the first ever OLC ficathon. It's got summer, Luke, Lorelai, naked Kirk, and a festival. What more can you ask for?


**Disclaimer: **Sophie (a.k.a. gilmorefanforever) does not, did not, and will never own Gilmore Girls, its characters, or anything related to it, besides dvds, t-shirts, etc. The CW and the writers have those rights. Besides, I've got nothing, I don't even get an allowance. Suing me is sort of pointless.

This was my entry to the first ever OLC ficathon! Enjoy!

**--**

Summer Days

Luke Danes leaned against the diner's counter, taking a deep breath. The cool marble surface was little help against the almost unbearable heat of the July day, but it was the best he could do. Luke absently wondered what time it was. Noon? Two? It couldn't have been much later than that, despite the fact that it had seemed like days since he had gotten out of bed and decided that flannel would be a ridiculous choice of clothing for the day.

The ringing of bells and a gust of warm air drew his attention to the blue-eyed brunette entering. "Coffee," she demanded.

Luke was incredulous. "You want coffee? Lorelai, it's got to be at least one hundred degrees out there!" Lorelai shrugged.

"Put ice in it," she suggested. Luke shook his head in amazement as he turned to get her order. "So... busy day?" she asked.

The room was empty, save a few devoted regulars. Patty and Babette gossiped in the corner, while Kirk ate peanut butter and jelly as Lulu stared at him adoringly in the middle of the diner.

"You should feel lucky I even have time to have this conversation with you," he agreed sarcastically.

Lorelai's reply was cut off by the bells above the doors ringing once again, this time bringing in a grinning Taylor Doose. Luke rolled his eyes.

"Hello, Luke!" he greeted, beaming. "I--"

"Taylor, no," Luke cut him off.

"But I didn't even--"

"Taylor, _no_."

"Luke, you--"

"_No_," Luke said with finality.

Lorelai, who had been watching the scene in amusement, took pity on Taylor.

"What is it now, Taylor?" she asked. Taylor turned to her, his smile returning, and magically produced a stack of hot pink flyers, handing one to her.

"Well, Lorelai, I'm glad you asked!" Luke set down a mug of coffee in front of Lorelai and rolled his eyes.

"You see--"

"Ugh!" Lorelai exclaimed suddenly. The six other people in the diner looked up in alarm. Lorelai spit the sip of coffee she had taken back into her mug. "My God, that's disgusting. It's all watery!"

"You asked for ice in it," Luke pointed out.

"I didn't realize it would melt!"

"Oh, right. I'm terribly sorry I didn't use that special ice that _doesn't_ melt in hot liquid."

"I accept your apology, honey," she said seriously. Luke sighed and grabbed the coffee and walked away. Lorelai laughed softly and leaned back, nearly stumbling off the stool. She regained her balance and noticed the flyer she still was holding. "Taylor! Sorry! You were saying?"

"You know, Lorelai, it's very rude to break off into a separate conversation while someone is attempting to speak to you."

"Yes, Taylor, I'm sorry."

"It makes people feel as if you don't care what they're saying," he continued.

"I understand, Taylor. It won't happen again."

"And--" In an attempt to get him to stop, Lorelai glanced at her flyer.

"Festival next week?" she asked, glancing up at him. "Isn't the Lazy-Hazy-Crazy Days festival usually this time of year?"

"Well," Taylor began solemnly. "After the... events of last year's festival..."

Lorelai grimaced and glanced behind her at Kirk.

"_Where'd he go?" Lorelai asked, breathless from running. Her stiletto heels, one with the heel hanging off it, were in her hand, swinging from the strap she held them by._

_Luke, breathing hard, shrugged. "Did you ever notice that I'm always the one who ends up chasing Kirk?" She nodded. "Why is that? I don't even like Kirk!"_

_She laughed. "I can't say that I'm fond of him myself, right this second! These are new shoes!"_

_They looked behind a few bushes, still finding no sign of Kirk Gleason. Luke stopped suddenly._

_"And that damn song!" Luke complained._

_"You think they would have learned a new one by now," Lorelai agreed. "Try singing 'It's a Small World'."_

_The search continued, with Lorelai wondering off in one direction, towards the rest of the town, and Luke going off to look by the bridge._

_"Oh God," Lorelai said, shielding her eyes. Luke, who hadn't gotten very far, glanced up._

_"What?"_

_She pointed, one hand remaining over her eyes. Luke followed her finger and discovered why she was so disgusted. There, hanging off the side of the gazebo like King Kong hung off the Empire State Building, was Kirk._

_Completely naked._

"Yeah... that was bad." She glanced at her flyer once again and raised an eyebrow. "Taylor, is there anything different about this festival? Food, drink, barbershop quartet from New York... Even the name! The Summer Days festival?" She looked up.

Taylor fidgeted uncomfortably. He opened his mouth to answer, but before he could, Luke appeared, sliding a chocolate milkshake in front of Lorelai.

"You're such a good provider!" Luke rolled his eyes and turned to leave again, but Lorelai grabbed his arm to stop him. "Hey, there's a festival next week!"

"I guessed as much." He gestured to Taylor. "He had that look on his face."

"We should go!"

"Do you remember what happened last time you dragged me to one of those things?"

"Yes sweetie, I do. And this year I will personally make sure Kirk goes nowhere near the Founder's Day punch."

"I'm still not going," Luke said.

"Oh yes you are," Lorelai protested.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"No, you're not."

"Yes I-- Lorelai!"

Lorelai shrugged and took a sip of milkshake. Another gust of warm air blew into the diner as Taylor made his exit, leaving the stack of flyers behind.

**--**

**PROMPT:** Summer, LL, townspeople, flashback

Don't feel pressured or anything, but you know, reviews _do _sort of make my pathetic life worthwhile. Seriously, though, no pressure.


End file.
